


Merry Christmas

by bitchylecter, Lecter_Graham



Series: Hannibal Xmas oneshots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hannibal being a cutie, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Will is also a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Lecter_Graham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, and of course Hannibal is gonna buy Will a lil' something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

 Hannibal’s sleek black Bentley pulled up to Will’s house, he exited, carrying a red and green wrapped parcel,which had a large, velvet, red sparkly ribbon tied in a bow on the top.The snow was falling at a slow pace, but still managed to cover up the ground.

 

Hannibal knocked on Will’s door, waiting for him to open it. the door opened, revealing a small thin man, with curly, messy hair and a bit of stubble. He was wearing sweatpants, and a fleece over a white T shirt.

 

“Hi… Hannibal?” Will looked at the parcel and then him

“Happy Holidays, Will” Hannibal smiled warmly, “May I come in?”

“Oh! of course” Will grinned sheepishly, slightly embarrassed.

“I really wasn’t expecting to see you...who’s that for, may i ask?” Will said, eyeing the package.

“You, of course” Hannibal smiled.

“Really? but I didn’t get you anything…” Will avoided Hannibal’s eyes

“So? You’re a very good friend, anyways I don’t need anything” Hannibal passed Will the parcel

“Well, if you insist…”

 

Will examined it before opening it, admiring the gift wrap and ribbons. He opened it delicately, taking off each layer of wrap like it was precious, until it revealed Hannibal’s gift. It was a cobalt-blue silk scarf, the material was fine and soft against his fingertips, but also thick. He felt the silky cloth, and marveled at it.

 

“It’s so beautiful! really, Hannibal, thank you so much, I really don’t know what to say”

Hannibal grinned affectionately, and took the scarf out of his hands and wrapped it around Will’s neck.

“It looks lovely on you, it’s absolutely stunning” Hannibal complimented the younger man, while readjusting the scarf.

“It must’ve been so expensive...I don’t know what I've done to deserve such a gift” Will mumbled while fidgeting with the scarf.

“Nonsense, anything for a good friend” Hannibal replied, sweeping Will’s curls out of his face.

“I really don’t know how to repay you” Will grumbled

“You could make me some tea” Hannibal teased.

“Fair enough” Will got up from his seat and entered the kitchen. He put on the kettle and got out some tea bags and mugs, he fidgeted more with scarf while waiting for the kettle to boil.

After pouring tea for himself and Hannibal, he went back to the living room and set down the mugs.

“Thank you”

“Of course” Will said.

Will’s eyes meet with Hannibal’s, and they looked at each other intensely. Will moved in closer to Hannibal until their noses were touching, They shared a sweet, passionate kiss that lasted a few moments, and then they broke apart. 

"Anything for a good friend?” Will asked humourously

Hannibal rolled his eyes and grinned,“Merry Christmas, Will.”


End file.
